Races
Ancients It is unknown if they wear the form of beast, or if beast are in fact their children. Ancients are a powerful race blessed by their lunar goddess with magic, wisdom, and immortality. The ancients were not of equal strength, and warred for thousands of years until the Queen of Wolves defeated the Great Bear King Bahru. Thereafter, they split into the courts of Dawn and Dusk. Arcanic Arcanics, or Halfbreeds, are the children of human and ancient. Humans were an exotic pastime. Intelligent, amusing, and quick to worship. A mysterious force removed the last wall between ancient flesh and humans. A human man and an ancient women bore the first halfbreed child. A child of human face born in ancient lands. The mother of considerable strength was able to protect her child, who become the first arcanic, the Shaman Empress. Many more arcanics were born, some looked human, many did not. The arcanics breed as quick as humans and possess some powers of their ancient bloodline. Cat The cats are the children of Ubatsi, who is older than the Old Gods. With her children the cats, Ubasti banished the Old Gods during what was known as the Dawn Wars. Cats are intelligent creatures, commonly thought to be spies and manipulators. A cat can have one or many tails, walk on two feet, and handle weapons. Some, call themselves nekomancers, the most revered are the poets. Human Humans are believed to a race cursed by the goddess for betraying her trust. They were forced out of the sea on legs and denied magic, though some female humans display mental powers that mimic arcane.The Cumera are a religious organization that search for human females with these gifts. Most humans are taught to despise other races, though some still think back to the unity they had between themselves and arcanics. Old Gods A once powerful and destructive race, which were believed to have threatened the nature of the world. They were defeated and banished by the Ancients in a war thousands of years ago. Now, they wander this world as massive, but harmless apparitions. They are represented by a sideways eye, which mark offerings and cults that still worship them. The Old Gods appear to have come to this world from another world or plane where they were previously exiled. Among the Old Gods there appear to be several factions. Before the war with the Ancients there were factions represented by Zinn and Hajin that wished, respectively, to remain in the known world or to voluntarily exile themselves again in order to save the lives of the beings there. In the present timeline, most old gods remain painfully imprisoned in an alternate realm, but a few have infiltrated the Cumea including, the mother superior, the leader of the inquisitrixes, old dagon and dreamer. In chapter seventeen one of the old gods describes being taken control of while wearing the mask fragments and refers to the "fallen houses" and the "defiled" implying an aristocracy or hierarchy among the old gods. Category:Lore